The Race of Ages
by Team Goofy973
Summary: This is the restarted version of Hunger Games with a twist for reaching the 100th year of New Panem. Explains who RK an LK are. Rated T for Hunger Games idea.
1. The Race

Introduction

"... and for the 100th anniversary of the restarted Hunger Games, we will not be hosting a Games. Instead, we will have a sort of... obstacle course around Panem, signifying the beginning of a new game: The Race of Ages. Now, the annual event will be the Race, beginning this year. The reaping will continue as normal. And do not think that this means that your children are saved... this may be the worst year for them yet."

Chapter 1

The Race

My name is Rikla Kiminova. This is the 100th year of the New Panem. Things are going bad again. There used to be an annual Hunger Games in which teen aged "tributes" fought to the death in an arena. Then, my great great grandmother named Katniss Everdeen stopped the Games and Panem was peaceful. It stopped when she died, and the Hunger Games began again. And now they've stopped for good.

The Capitol of Panem has issued a new law. Due to recent Games being shorter than normal, the new annual event known as the Race of Ages will occur. The Race happens all through Panem. It involves moments of Panem's history, thus the Ages part. The racers will go through a series of events lasting a month long. There are 48 of them, but only 2 are allowed to survive. You are assigned a partner, and if your partner dies in the Race, so do you. The last pair are declared victors.

In between the trials, you have to move through wilderness in New Panem. You may have to get a hovercraft to take us to the other countries of the world, who are part of our new extension. Panem now rules the world. If you didn't like it, you got here. Which is why the Games restarted in the first place.

The reaping for the Race happens annually. Anyone from 12 to 20 can be chosen. There is one person from each section of the planet. Then, they are taken to the Capitol section, also known as Division 49. There they get there first clue, therefore starting the evil scavenger hunt that will most likely cost them their lives.

My name is Rikla Kiminova, also known as RK, and I am in the first Race of Ages.


	2. On Your Mark, Get Set, GO!

Chapter 2

On Your Mark, Get Set, GO!

I am in Division 49. We have all arrived for the Race. Each of us are currently being assigned a random partner. I walk through the group, looking at the people I may be partners with. Suddenly, someone hits my hand. I look up, and I see someone with a Capitol name tag. On it says Oronture. He seems to be the oldest age allowed in the Race. He walks past, apparently not noticing me. I shrug, and that's when the screen turns on.

It shows 24 groups, all our partners. Oronture is 2nd on the list, partnered with someone named AJ. I scan until I see my name. I am partnered with someone named Silver, who I see about 10 feet away. I walk to her, shake hands, introduce myself, and we walk into the Launch Room. There we receive our trackers. Apparently they are designed so that if your partner dies, it kills you immediately. We then walk into a teleport, which takes us to where ever we start. We find the start line spot and stand, waiting for the first cruel test to begin.

Everyone meets at the start line to begin the race. We are given clues, kind of like a big evil scavenger hunt. The paper reads this:

"Find a place in this town to get to Division 36. Get there in time and don't be last, and you've survived the first day. But watch out for a field of flowers, will you? Clovers, specifically. They may shorten your existence. Get the next clue, if you can find it..."

The administrators start the sixty second countdown, and as everyone is preparing themselves, I see something that catches my eye: a clover field, and in it is a teleport. I wonder what it's doing, and tell Silver my plan. We'll run to it, and if it doesn't work, oh well. The clue did mention something about shortness of existence, but what if that was a cover story? I see Oronture turned that way as well. Maybe he would make a good ally. I have little time to find out as the gong goes off.


	3. Flowers Start To Make Me Mad

Chapter 3

Flowers Start To Make Me Mad

We straight out bolt for the teleport. It is in the middle of a 50 foot radius clover field. We're about halfway there when a huge creature hybrid thing appears. Swarming out of it are little larvae like creatures that come for us. Oronture curses under his breath, and I remember something very familiar, but I don't know why. We keep dashing for the teleport, AJ the farthest ahead. She dives for it and disappears. I grab a rock, shove Oronture away, and chuck it in the creature's eye. It turns for me, giving Silver a chance to escape, and I am almost severed in half by a flying tail. I luckily manage to put my hand in the teleport and reappear somewhere completely different.

When we all regroup, we find a clue basket. We grab it, and on it it says, "Congratulations. You took the most dangerous shortcut I have ever seen... or created. You are about 5 hours ahead of the rest of the group, so enjoy it and buy some weapons. Then, find yourself a room at the Border Hotel here in Division 32. Tommorrow, you may get a bit of a surprise..." Attached to each of the brochures is a red jewel that I recognize as an Astro Ruby. We take all of them, add it to our beginning amount of money, and go to find the Border Hotel.

The next day, we wake up in a war zone. On of the reenactments has begun. Luckily, we each bought some weapons from a place called Kenny Incorporated. It sounds familiar, but I have no explanation as to why. I see some actors dressed as the old Peacekeeper units. We shoot them down with tranquilizers, then run down the street. Apparently the entire hotel has warped to another location. Suddenly, the clover creature runs down the street again. I curse in Greek, a language I learned for no real reason. We run down the street to another ticket box. A sign says, "Pick a coin." Each has a number, presumably for the place in the race. Due to the fact that there are only 21 coins, 3 teams have died. All coins remain, however, so we can tell we're ahead. AJ takes the 1st place coin, and Silver grabs the second. We continue to run, until we find another teleport. It says, "Insert Key." There is a circular gap in it, so we both insert them and vanish. We reappear at the Border Hotel of Division 31.


	4. I Crash Multiple Cars

Chapter 4

I Crash Multiple Cars

We wake up in the Border Hotel, and on our nightstands are more clues. We open them, and it says that today is a travel day. We need to get to Division 28 by sundown, or we will be "eliminated," which essentially means being injected by poison from your tracker. Division 28 is all the way on the opposite side of Division 31, so it is going to be a long day. Plus, since weapons are allowed, we may be sniped from someone else's car.

We get up early, knock on the other door, wait for them, and go to a car dealership. We get the fastest car possible for the money we have, which doesn't cost much when you have Astro Rubies, and began to drive as fast as possible down the road. We're going smoothly for a while when a bullet hits our tire. We luckily are near another dealership, so we tranq the attackers, team number 14, and get 2 cars this time. Just for fun, I crash the other team's into ours, wrecking both.

We then continue down the road until we find a border line sign. As we're about to get out of the car, Silver gets hit by a random tranquilizer. I turn it on again, accelerate, and crush the opponent's car. Both are obviously dead, and their bodies vanish. I help lift Silver out of the car and into our pit stop. It's the Border Hotel for Division 28. We're the first team to arrive, and so we get the rights to the penthouse, where we take Silver. We also find a first-aid kit, revive her from sleep, and then wait until we feel tired enough to actually sleep for real.


End file.
